helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Michishige Sayumi
さゆみ |image = Tikibunsayumi1.jpg |caption = Michishige Sayumi, Oktober 2014 für "TIKI BUN" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Ube, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160.4cm |shoesize = 23.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Model |active = 2003–2014 Pause |agency = (2003-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = (2006-2014) (2005-2006) |generation = 6. Generation |days = 11 Jahre, 10 Monate, 7 Tage |acts = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Ecomoni, Zoku v-u-den, H.P. All Stars, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers |blog = Offizieller Gree Blog Offizieller Ameba Blog |graduate = 26. November 2014 |sig = Michishigesayumiautograph4344.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Michishiges Autogramm }} Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied und Leader von Morning Musume und dem Hello! Project. Sie trat dem Projekt 2003 bei und ist seit 2013 das Mitglied mit der längsten Zeit in Morning Musume. Nach ihrer Graduation wurde Fukumura Mizuki Leader von Morning Musume und Yajima Maimi Leader vom Hello! Project. Sie ist bekannt für ihren narzisstischen Charakter im Fernsehen, wobei sie immer wieder betont, dass sie die Süßeste in Morning Musume sei. Außerdem bekannt ist ihre Geste Usa-chan Peace. Biografie ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Michishige Sayumi wurde am 13. Juli 1989 in Ube, Yamaguchi, Japan geboren. Sie wurde nach der Fernsehmoderatorin Horie Sayumi benannt. In der Grundschule gewann sie einen Preis für Aerobics. Außerdem nahm sie Klavierunterricht. 2002-2003 Spät in 2002 nahm Michishige an der Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 teil und wurde Mitglied der 6. Generation von Morning Musume. Sie wurde am 19. Januar 2003 vorgestellt. Ihr Bühnendebüt hatte Michishige mit Kamei Eri und Tanaka Reina am 5. Mai beim Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!"|Graduationskonzert] von Yasuda Kei. Ihre erste Single mit der Gruppe war Shabondama, welche am 30. Juli rauskam. 2005 Als Kusumi Koharu Morning Musume beitrat, wurde Michishige ihre Mentorin. Später gab Michishige zu, dass dies eine sehr harte Zeit für sie war, da Kusumi schlecht zuhörte und sich nicht viel sagen ließ. Aus Stress zupfte sie sich ihre Augenbrauen aus. Später wurde das Mentoren-System in Morning Musume abgeschafft, bis Mitsui Aika sich um die 9. Generation kümmerte. 2006 Im Oktober bekam sie ihre eigene Radioshow namens “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace". Die Show lief bis November 2014. 2007 Nach Fujimoto Mikis Skandal übernahm Michishige ihren Platz in der Radiosendung Young Town am 9. Juni. Sie blieb Co-Moderatorin bis zu ihrer Graduation am 22. November 2014. 2009 2009 war das Jahr in dem Michishige sich einen Namen in den Varietäts-Shows im japanischen Fernsehen machte. Unter den bekanntesten Shows waren London Hearts, Downtown DX und Odoru Sanma Goten. Dort wurde sie für ihre scharfen Kommentare bekannt, welche nicht überall gut ankamen. Dennoch behielt sie diesen Charakter für lange Zeit bei. Michishige wurde mit Junjun und Sugaya Risako Mitglied bei Zoku v-u-den. 2010 Im Februar öffnete Michishige ihr Gree-Blog. Im März wurde sie mit Yaguchi Mari und Satoda Mai regulärer Gast in der TBS Show Aimai na!. 2011 Michishige gab dem Charakter Harori im MMO Dragon Nest ihre Stimme. Mit Tanaka Reina hielt sie am 23. Dezember eine Dinnershow im Prince Hotel. 2012 Mit Niigaki Risas Graduation am 18. Mai wurde Michishige neuer Leader von Morning Musume. Am 23. Januar gewann Michishige einen Contest für einen Werbedeal für Dragon Nest. Ihre Gegnerin war Tsugunaga Momoko. Am 10. Oktober öffnete ihr Ameba-Blog. 2013 Mit Tanaka Reinas Graduation wurde Michishige zum letzten Mitglied der Platinum Nine. Am 12. Oktober überholte sie Niigaki Risas Rekord und wurde zum Mitglied mit der längsten Zeit in Morning Musume. 2014 Seit dem 19. Januar war Michishige das erste Mitglied, welches mehr als 11 Jahre in der Gruppe war. Am 29. April, während der Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ Tour, gab Michishige ihre Graduation bekannt. Michishige moderierte die MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2014 am 14. Juni zusammen mit T.M.Revolution und w-inds. Am 26. November, dem letzten Tag der Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Tour, graduierte Michishige von Morning Musume und dem Hello! Project in der Yokohama Arena. Ihr letztes Solo war Akai Freesia. Seit ihrer Graduation hat sich Michishige eine Pause genommen und trat noch nicht wieder öffentlich auf. Profil *'Name:' Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Offizielle Spitznamen:' Sayu (さゆ), Sayumin (さゆみん) *'Geburtstag:' *'Gebortsort:' Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan *'Blutgruppe:' A *'Größe:' 160.4cm *'Jahre in Morning Musume:' 11 Jahre *'Offizielles Kaomoji:' 从*･ ｡.･） *'Morning Musume Mitgliedsfarbe:' **' ' (2005-2006) **' ' (2006-2014) *'Morning Musume Otome Gumi Mitgliedsfarbe:' Violett Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen **Morning Musume (2003-2014) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **Ecomoni (2004–2007) **Rainbow Pink (2006-2009) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-2011) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) *'Subgroups:'Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Konzert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Andere:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) Diskographie Solo-DVDs *2007.07.18 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *2008.10.01 LOVE STORY *2009.07.22 20's time. *2010.04.28 Sayu *2011.03.30 homey (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.11.26 Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday Fan Club Tour in Ibaraki~ (Fanclub DVD) *2014.09.20 Morning Musume'14 Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Memorial (DVD Magazine) *2014.10.26 Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday FC Bus Tour in Yamaguchi (Fanclub DVD) *2014.11.19 SAYUMI+ *2015.01.27 Morning Musume'14 Michishige Sayumi FC Event 2014 (モーニング娘。’14 道重さゆみFCイベント2014) (Fanclub DVD) Solos *2004.09.14 Senkou Hanabi (せんこう花火; Toy Fireworks) (Morning Musume Cover) *2009.03.18 It's You *2012.09.12 Lalala no Pipipi (ラララのピピピ; The Pipipi of Lalala) *2013.09.25 Aruiteru (Updated) (歩いてる) (Morning Musume Cover) *2014.10.15 Shabadaba Doo~ (シャバダバ ドゥ〜) Veröffentlichungen Fotobücher #2004.10.29 Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) #2007.01.13 Doukei (憧憬) #2007.06.30 17 Love-Hello! Michishige Sayumi (17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ) #2007.12.09 Sousou (蒼蒼) #2008.09.25 LOVE LETTER #2009.07.11 20sai 7gatsu 13nichi (20歳7月13日) #2010.04.26 Lā #2011.10.27 Sayuminglandoll #2013.01.25 Mille-feuille (美ルフィーユ) #2013.10.27 Blue Rose #2014.10.26 YOUR LOVE Digitale Fotobücher *2007.08.10 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi~ Sweet Hen (17 ～ラブハロ!道重さゆみ写真集～ Sweet編) *2008.01.23 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi~ Honey Hen (17 ～ラブハロ!道重さゆみ写真集～ Honey編) *2011.11.04 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) *2012.12.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) Weitere Bücher *2014.07.13 Sayu (Persönliches Buch) Arbeiten Filme *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) *2005 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!! サイボーグしばた3) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Kare wa Imouto no Koibito (彼は、妹の恋人) Internet Net Programs *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) (4 episodes) *2006 Aozora Shower (青空シャワー) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Net Dramas *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Chii Ruruka) *2011 Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (彼は、妹の恋人) TV-Programme *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2003–2004 M no Mokushiroku (Mの黙示録) (regular) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2006-2008 Utadoki! ~Pop Classics~ (歌ドキッ! ～ポップクラシックス～) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009–2010 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) *2010–2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) (regular) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ (ザキ神っ! ～ザキヤマさんとゆかいな仲間たち～) (regular) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Ikinari Ougon Densetsu (いきなり黄金伝説) (In 10,000 Yen Challenge) *2012 Chihara Geinousha (千原芸能社) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014 The Girls Live TV-Dramen *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Werbung *2013 Dragon Nest Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Ojigi 30do On Stage *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2006–2014 Konya mo Usa-chan Peace (今夜もうさちゃんピース) *2007–2014 Young Town (ヤングタウン) Trivia *Von allen Mitgliedern Morning Musumes war sie am längsten in der Gruppe (11 Jahre; insgesamt 4329 Tage). *In ihrer Anfangszeit hat sie ihren Charakter sehr an Ishikawa Rikas orientiert. Ishikawa nannte Michishige ihre "beste Schülerin". *Sie ist dafür bekannt, andere Mitglieder auf der Bühne zu küssen, insbesondere Takahashi Ai. Ihr letztes "Opfer" war Sayashi Riho. *Ihr Lieblingsmitglied der Hello Pro Kenshuusei war Makino Maria. Weiterführende Links *Offizielles Profil *Offizieller Gree Blog *Offizieller Ameba Blog *Michishige Sayumi Ustream *"Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Offizielle Homepage en:Michishige Sayumi cs:Michishige Sayumi es:Michishige Sayumi fr:Michishige Sayumi it:Michishige Sayumi zh:道重沙由美 Category:Michishige Sayumi Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Ecomoni Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Geburtstage 1989 Category:2003 beigetreten Category:Abgänge 2014 Category:V-u-den Category:Geburtstage im Juli Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Leader Category:Hello! Project Kategorie:Vor der Gründung Hello! Projects geborene Mitglieder Category:Hello! Project Leader Category:Rainbow Pink Category:Muten Musume